


We Got a Wham Bam

by Chemical_Breather



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: D/s relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, yondu with pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Breather/pseuds/Chemical_Breather
Summary: Marty and Yondu teach Kraggs how to treat a pussy right.





	We Got a Wham Bam

A Pluvian and a Centaurian, two races Kraglin hadn’t a damned first clue about their planets, their biologies, nor what they had packing under their brilliant blue leathers. He tried to read up on them before this little plan of his had begun to form, but he only got about as much out of his holo pad as he did from the rest of crew, and that weren’t saying much. Stakar had picked the man up off Bandar, living on the streets and fighting in a few pits to make enough coin to feed him and the tapeworm somewhere in his gut he affectionately called ‘Slither’. The promise of real clothes he owned and regular meals was too much to turn down, plus the added bonus of violence to let out a bit of steam now and then was like a Plormi on top of a Quasar cake. One thing Obfonteri hadn’t thought would take place, though? Getting the hots for not one, but two of the crew on the ship of nasty ass ravagers, both of which were pretty damned high up in ranks. The Pluvian, Martinex, or ‘Marty’ those close to him enjoyed teasing him with, was flarking first mate of the Starhawk, under Stakar stars shitting Ogord himself. The other guy went by the name of Yondu Udonta, some dick head with the smile of a knock off jewelry store and the attitude of an Orloni that hadn’t had a bite to eat for a few weeks. What Udonta was to the Captian? Well, Kraglin didn’t know for sure, but from what he could gain from gossip, kid was either the Captain’s pet or his kid. Guy looked like he wanted to use the blue idiot for target practice.

Must be why the First Mate seemed to hang around the guy most of the time, chatting quietly to one another and keeping the Centaurian as far from Captain Ogord as possible; sometimes the Centaurian would even hang a companionable arm around the shiny man’s shoulder, crystals of his seeming to shine a tad brighter whenever that happened. They seemed pretty close, but nothing tipped off that they were any more then crew or close friends. So I’m sure you’re asking. ‘Kraglin, you horny teen, why do you have to assume everyone is boning? Can’t you keep it in your pants long enough to allow some blood to go to that brain of yours and make some actually useful thoughts instead of being all hung up on what’s between these guy’s legs?’. Well, he knew because he flarking caught ‘em.

His first handful of cycles on the shiny huge ship were spent with the Xandarian trying not to get lost and being on scrub duty. He had been searching for a new mop, some idiot having broken the damned thing over his own head, sad, really. There were no witnesses to even explain why. Any way, he had to go fetch some new equipment, and when he puts a hand on the biolock and the door whooshes open with a gush of stale air, what does he see? Crystal dude with his face pinched between thick, trembling thighs. The scars that lie there looked all smooth and shiny from the light reflecting off of the Pluvian, and the man didn’t notice the onlooker as he continued to lick up the length of a ridged cock heavy with blood. The Centaurian, on the other hand? He peeked his eyes open and, with the dirtiest grin that sent blood straight down to his two cocks, face flushed pale and sweat collecting on his brow, Udonta moaned so loud and lewd Kraglin had to clutch onto the doorway to keep from creaming his pants then and there. He probably could have watched the rest of that show, but his stupid thin legs had buckled, effectively knocking a few mops over and he panicked. Blurting a quick apology, he had darted and ran away as fast as he could with so much blood directed below his belt that he was a bit light headed, glad he had opted into wearing his groin cup that day. The last thing he had heard was the barking guffaws of the Centaurian and the confused voice of his sparkly lover. Assholes.

Face flushing from mortification at the memory of the mistake, his gaze dipped down to look at his bowl of shifting mush he had been silently working on, Mess being the easiest place to spy on the two without others calling him out for staring. He had been doing that a lot lately, staring at them, watching close to see how the two acted with each other. Why he had he even chosen these unfortunate men for what he filled his mind with when he introduced his cocks to his right hand, sometimes the left when he was getting real freaky? Couldn’t be just because he got a bit of an eyeful, you could see anyone getting dirty in a utility closet if you weren’t careful and didn’t stop to listen through the door to check if there were any occupants first. Thing was, he knew this was obsessive behavior. The two men owed the Xandarian nothing, hell, he was surprised he hadn’t been whistled down by that magic arrow of Udonta’s, only reason he could think he was being kept around was to see if he would attempt to blackmail them or not. Base of the matter was, the idea of being a part of a dangerous sandwich sounded a lot more inviting then whatever it was that was squirming futily in his bowl, but he would be out of his mind if he truly thought such strong and respected men would want anything to do with such a pathetic and awkward guy as Kraglin. Hell, he wasn’t a looker by no means. Nose taking up half his face, an overbite that would put a Brood to shame, more hair then on Zabu, that odd Smiloden. Add to that two big grey eyes that were damn near hilarious with how innocent they looked, and you had yourself the least threatening man to ever wear the flame. Didn’t mean the other two were all that attractive neither, but danger always gave the Xandarian a hard on like nothing else could, and the two were definitely dangerous… 

Another thing to question was if their bodies would even be sexually compatible with his. Two dicks was a lot to take, and if either of them were of the species that pooped from their mouths.. He shuddered at the very thought, face screwing up in thought as he tried to remember what Udonta’s dick had looked like. If he could recall right, it didn’t look like it had any special bells and whistles, just that it was covered in a layer of thick, tight-knit scales that those harsh crystalline fingers must feel mighty fine rubbing against. The question on if you’d get cut up bad didn’t seem like something the Centaurian had to worry too hard about, at least not when it came to his junk, but that led the question of if the Pluvian’s selective genitals were sharp as the rest of him, and the idea of putting anything like that in his ass made him feel a bit green around the gills, as it were. Okay, no getting it from Martinex, if that ends up being the case… Didn’t need a surprise trip to the Doc with no real explanation as to why his anal cavity was shredded to shit. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s not too sure as to how he and the Pluvian would work out sexually in any way… He seemed mighty sharp, the coldness of his crystals sounded heavenly but those pointy edges were scary. Maybe he could wrap him in a layer of Plastiwrap…? Deploy a space suit to shield the spikes from his body..?

He lifted his head to try and look the man over and contemplate it, but paused when he found the two men of his thoughts missing. Blinking with his big ol’ eyes, he began to look about the mess on instinct, but froze when two cool bodies settled on either side of him. Not really the sandwich he had been thinking about, Kraglin ducked his head down, feigning interest in his gruel, pretending he hadn’t just been looking around with a fervor. The two were silent, Udonta’s back against the table like some juvenile ten years his junior and Martinex sitting appropriately, face stony, excuse the pun. Face heating with shame, he stared so hard into his ceramic bowel his sight began to double, near jumping out his leathers when one of them spoke.

“I am wondering as to why you have been studying us so hard as of late, greenie.” That was the Pluvian, straight to the point, and the Xandarian swallowed as he tried to shift and get up, escape before this got too far, but a heavy hand on his inner thigh had him halting faster then an M-Ship after a space jump, eyes bugging out as his cheeks burned and his cocks gave two twin jolts of interest. He suspected the Centaurian hadn’t meant to grab that far up, but when he glanced over he was met with a sour breathed leer that could peel paint. Nose hairs shriveling up to never return, he shifted uncomfortably, lower jaw wobbling around his words.

“I..I don’ know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.” He stated hoarsely, that thick hic accent of his catching in his throat. His words must have been surprising and not what Udonta had wanted to hear because his smile slid off his face as if it had never been there, hairless brows reaching toward his forehead where he already had a few wrinkles there. Must make that face a lot, he should stop while he’s still young or he’ll look about Stakar’s age when he’s in his thirties. 

“Don’ go lyin’ on us, kid. I know you seen us in that closet. Also got a pretty good idea why’s you ain’t tattled, neither.” And there was that dirty look again, under fangs catching on his upper lip and near blinding him. Forget his own overbite, this guy’s underbite would cause an A-Chiltarian to welcome him as part of their own. 

He heard a shifting of crystals that could possibly be translated as a hum, head whipping around when he felt another hand, this one far more solid and cooler covering his other inner thigh, and he just knew he couldn’t create any solid thoughts now, mouth hanging open. “You are of a legal age for sex, are you not?” Martinex commented as if speaking about something as simple as the color of the Starhawk and Kraglin could feel his hands dripping with sweat. Unable to get his vocal chords to work, the Xandarian nodded dumbly and Udonta gave a snort as he stood up and yanked the lanky male up by the collar of his jump suit. How could someone a head shorter then him have such a large presence..!?

“Good. Then les’ go see what ya got hidin’ under that cup of yers, think I heard a knock against tha damned thing when Marty touched ya.” He snickered, and Kraglin could do nothing but flush more and endure the loud bellowing laughter at the Centaurian’s own confirmation of his dirty joke, Martinex heaving a sigh that told of how accustomed he was of such behavior from his crewman.

The walk down the halls of the large ship he called home after only five or so lunar cycles felt more like the walk to an airlock instead of to the cabin of the first mate of said ship and their lover. Boyfriend? Shit, were they monogamous type or the ‘eats their third partner’s head during coitus’ type..!? The Pluvian didn’t seem to have sharp teeth for such a feat, but Udonta looked like he was capable of damned near anything from doing yoga in hot shorts or eating his own young. Panic flooded Kraglin’s veins, but a heavy hand on his shoulder kept him in place. No matter what he wanted, he was going into that room. Only question was if he was leaving afterwards. 

“No need to be afraid, I won’t allow Yondu to bully you too much.” Martinex promised as he pressed his hand to the biosignature pad at the side of the door, awaiting the clicking of the locking mechanism before it slid open smoothly. Kraglin wanted to open his mouth and state how much he didn’t believe him, but paused at just how..neat the quarters looked, everything cleaned near immaculate save for a few shiny baubles and trinkets that lay scattered about the room. Udonta picked one of the objects up and poked at its bobbing head near affectionately, the sight of it throwing the Xandarian off almost as much as the loud click of the lock being set back into place. The whole atmosphere in the room felt dangerous, that thud of the lock feeling so final. Like a period at the end of a sentence, the ending focal point of the entire plot of..whatever the flark this was going to end up being. 

Apparently he was going to figure that out real soon because just moments after he turned to look the door over with a slightly blue face and eyes large with panic, a hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back as the Pluvian advanced and pressed him forward onto the low mattress. The drop was a bit further down then he expected, heart giving a futile jolt as the sensation of falling overtook his system, and he couldn’t stifle his yelp right as he hit the crisp sheets just mildly stained here and there. His throat wobbled as he tried to work up words, but a mouth covered his before he could get a single syllable out, something that sounded pretty flarking close to a rumble resounding in the Centaurian he found his lap to be filled with. Sour breath and tangy spit mixed with his own not-too-fresh morning breath, halitosis damned near strong enough to get them both high. He felt some kind of high with how light his head felt, body going limp and pliant as cold hands gently coaxed his jumpsuit open and began to explore his concave chest. Fingers raked through his chest hair and smaller calloused hands tangled into his mohawk, yanking near hard enough to pull a startled moan from the Xandarian. If this was a dream, Kraglin didn’t want to wake up, building enough bravery to reach his lanky arms around and grab a generous palm full of ass in each hand, squeezing rough and shivering at the needy moan that fell so pretty from the blue man’s spit slicked lips. He was a messy kisser and, oddly enough for someone not too into that much tongue, his dicks seemed to already be addicted to it.

Seemingly just as excited as Kraglin felt, Yondu shimmied down the jumpsuit he wore, following the long zipper as it peeled open blue leather to reveal pale flesh and a pot belly that had the male flush further. He wasn’t usually too self conscious about his body, didn’t see enough people to be, but this was the first chance for him to get laid by something other then a bot hooker, and that’s been damn near an astral year. He didn’t expect his first endeavors of the living kind to be with two very powerful and kind of attractive men… The men part wasn’t the big thing, honestly the Xandarian wasn’t all that versed with ladies, proffered to get it up the ass or fuck one instead of trying to traverse the mystic intricacies that was a cunt. Just..for two men who could have anyone they wanted to want him… Insecurities didn’t usually get the better of him, but before he could keep himself back, a question squeezed from his tight throat, words leaving in a confused wheeze.

“Why…?” Udonta froze, tilting his head as if to hear better but Martinex simply held a muted look of understanding and, if Kraglin didn’t know any better, a hint of sorrow. 

“You are far more interesting then you may think you appear as. Yondu has had his eyes on you since you boarded, but I made him keep back for a bit. Give you time to adjust. He says he likes how..what was it..?” He turned to the Centaurian, tone as if he knew exactly what the blue man was going to say. 

Smile sharp and dangerous, Yondu lent down where his groin cup barely contained his throbbing cocks and licked a strip right over it. Flarking tease..! 

“Said you looked hung ’nough fer both of us.” He stated this fact as if he were proud of himself for having such dirty thoughts, gold and silver teeth glinting enough to mesmerize the captive man as he squirmed, hips jerking upward to try and get closer to that tongue. “I says I’m right on this one… Marty, you remember our bet…?” He purred, the resounding hum of acknowledgment from the Pluvian who shifted himself so Kraglin laid against his chest, back cooling from the crystals and he dazedly wondered when the man had removed his own jacket and shirt. “That winner gets to make him cum the first time.” Martinex stated like he was naming stars, the Xandarian’s face flushing violet as he choked on his and Udonta’s mixture of spit. The grin directed at him turned down right hungry as blue hands shoved his underwear the rest of the way down his thighs, cup getting tossed carelessly across the room. “Looks like i get first round.” Yondu declared with a chuckle.

His cocks sprung up as they were released from the confines of the protection cup, bobbing to rapt attention, flushed and engorged with blood and Udonta looked like he just may take a bite out of one of them. Beginning to question if that was just what the man was going to do, he startled as one of Martinex’s hands stroked him softly, the male unable to fully comprehend how someone made of some mineral that could be sharp as glass ran gentle as a whisper up the underside of his lower cock, swirling around the head teasingly without so much as a scrape occurring over his thin skin. Kraglin thunked his head against the Pluvian’s cool chest, groaning weak as his lids fluttered closed. He instinctively arched his spine as another set of fingers began to trace gently over one of his nipples, bringing them to hard beads that caught on the crystal in a way that hurt just enough to cause his cocks to throb and give up a bead of precum. 

The rustle of clothing catches Kraglin’s attention but it takes him a few moments to stir enough from the pleasant fondling Martinex was giving in order to get his eyes to focus on the naked man standing before him, and he blinks blankly at what he found. It wasn’t the scars scattering the Centaurian’s body or the body absolutely covered in scars that surprised the Xandarian, no. It was something..different… There, under the blue dick where testicles would naturally lay for someone with a cock, thick scales slowly breaking off gave way to a smooth, delicate cunt. Moisture clung to the lips and slicked up his inner thighs, something so pretty looking having no right to be on such a dangerous man. Udonta must have been able to read the apprehension on his face, because the confident smirk the blue man had been wearing twisted into a glare and a soft snarl, arms crossing over his chest. Closing his body language off to the third member of the party.

“Tha fuck wrong with ya, you against pussies or somethin’? Think I’m less a man fer havin’ one?” He growls out defensively, implant flickering with anger and Kraglin shook his head with large eyes, hands lifting placatingly as the real fear of being skewered arose. The cold hands of Martinex now lay at his hips, mutual ground, and he had a feeling they’d stay there until this mess was all sorted out. He couldn’t keep back the mild disappointment in that fact, but he supposed he needed to fix this fuck up before it went too far and got..pointy in a non fun way…

“I, uh…weren’t thinkin’ none of that, promise. Jus…never been uh…I can’t say I know my way around the female genitalia…”

He hadn’t expected a whistle so sharp and fast to come out while he had his cocks out, body going stiff as he tried to scramble back a bit. The arrow hovered right between his eyes, crossing them to try to see the point of it as sweat collected on his brow, literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. “I ain’t no GAL, ya got that!?” Udonta snarled, spittle flying as fury pinched the man’s blue face, lower jaw ticking and arrow pressing further forward. The Xandarian could smell burning hair and he gulped audibly as he tried to shake his head as best he could.

“R-right, not a woman, weren’t callin’ ya one, sorry..! I jus, flark, would ya put that thing away..!?” His voice rose to a funny squeak, breaking during the last few syllables and he could just feel himself getting some kind of cancer from the exposure anywhere the red light washed over him. The weapon twirled idly, buzzing along with the implant in the Centaurian’s head, and he tried to back track, play the part of the idiot from a backwards planet he came from. When in doubt, dumb it down.

He pushed some of the blood from his dick and willed it to fill his cheeks, gaze averting in the perfect display of embarrassment and shame as he chewed on his lower lip, mumbling softly under his breath. Martinex gave a soft laugh, the sound like water trickling over stone or some poetic shit like that and it made his cocks twitch, still at full attention even with the threat of becoming a hairy shish kabob. Udonta’s face screwed up with more irritation, stepping closer to the bed with a scowl on his features and, yup, he’s definitely gonna be a mean wrinkly bastard by the time he’s in his thirties.

“Tha Hell you say, boi? Was so funny?” He spits and those cold fingers returning to trace between his legs had him relax a little, relieved that at least this tactic was working on one of them. Sad that it wasn’t the one threatening him with a magic arrow.

“I SAID…” He grumbles out, cheeks heating at just how true his confession would be. “That I ain’t ever done nothin’ with no one past bots before, an I always got tha ones with dicks, alright..!?” This was it, they were gonna kick him out, he was sure of it. The surprise on Udonta’s face slowly slid to one of contemplation and Kraglin shifted, preparing himself to be laughed out of the room. Why the flark would anyone want someone inexperienced when it came to a threesome, there was plenty on the ship good and capable enough to work their way around a cunt. Why waste their time on him..? He made a move to get up, but froze as rough hands held him down, staring up at the ugly blue mug in confusion. 

“Where ya think yer goin’?” Udonta purrs, Kraglin not quite sure when the arrow had returned back to it holster in the corner of the room, nor why he was being urged to stay. “Uh…I..I was gonna show my way out..?” He spoke slow as if that may make it through this guy’s thick skull, but a shake of the Centaurian’s crystal implanted head has him even more lost. “Never told ya ta go, did I..? I think ya need ta learn how ta please a man, an who else ta teach ya then us?” Udonta rationalizes quite well, Kraglin’s twin cocks giving a bob of their heads in agreement, and who was he to argue with that logic? No matter how dumb it sounded, if he got laid at the end of it, then who was he to complain?

“O-okay, where do I…?” He trails off when Martinex tuts him, shaking his statue of a head, and when the man behind him next spoke it was with such finality and bite to it Kraglin wanted to follow whatever it was he said if he used that tone. 

“Yondu. On your back. Legs spread. Touch yourself, show him the parts that feel the best.” 

Kraglin almost laughed at that. Yondu Udonta, man who grew up without a thought of his own, the slave to the Kree and ordered to do everything from breath to piss most of his life? Taking orders from someone, let alone willingly!? He had to be out of his mind. But when he looked away from the Pluvian to say as such to Udonta, he near choked on the breath that socked into his lungs, gasping audibly at the sight before him.

There Yondu was, doing just what he had been told to, and he not only didn’t seem bothered by being ordered around, he appeared to be enjoying taking the orders. His red eyes were a bit glazed over, ‘pliant’ the only term that came to mind as more blood rushed down south. He wasn’t aware the Centaurian was so..bendable.. his legs spread open far wider then the Xandarian could ever make his own hairy ones go, chest heaving as he made small little huffs of pleasure. So soft you could almost say he was breathing were it not for the flush to his cheeks and the clicks that seemed to be rising from his throat. His plated cock smeared precum over his abdomen, Kraglin’s gaze traveling up to look curiously at what he could only think to call a lip or some sort of seam across his belly and no bellybutton was in sight. Guy didn’t even have nipples. A small noise drug his attention back to the hands that were down below, fingers twirling teasingly above a hole that the gangly male could only describe as ‘sopping wet’. He didn’t realize someone could self lubricate so much, mildly wondering if his ass did the same. How nice that would be.

“He’s stimulating his clit..if you want him to scream? Get down there and suck on it.” Martinex was still using that soft but commanding tone and like hell could Kraglin say no to such an invitation. Not when it had Yondu looking down the length of his toned body with such need in his gaze that the Xandarian had to grip the base of his cocks for a second to keep from creaming himself then and there. Udonta seemed to have that effect on him, it seemed. Looking the cunt over with a bit of apprehension, Kraglin slowly lowered himself to all fours. Up close, the male couldn’t ignore the sour smell that came from him, a bit of grime and sweat from a long day’s work and no shower for a few more; he made a mental note to request Udonta wash himself a bit more thoroughly when next he expected his beaky nose to get anywhere near him. He wasn’t too confident in himself that he would even be all that good at this, but if Kraglin Obfonteri was one thing, it was someone who got things done. No matter how out of his element or..unpleasant it may appear to be. If he could scrape someone’s innards off a wall for three shifts straight? He could learn to eat someone out.

He must have put in a little more gusto then the Centaurian had expected him to, because when he creates a seal around that odd nub with his lips, the thing covered by a bit of skin, and sucked hard, a sharp keening sound was startled out of the male above him. His thighs trembled like he couldn’t tell weather to close them or open them up further. Picking up the sort of D/S atmosphere that hung in the air between the two, Kraglin decided to take a bit of control in his own hands and made the decision for him. Thin fingers braced inner thighs, his boney shoulders making the perfect spreader bar, wedging himself in closer as he laved his tongue, putting it to work in between harsh suckles and quick flicks across the smooth flesh. It was such a sharp contrast, the dripping supple flesh that shifted seamlessly into micro scales that felt near like synthaskin. Those scales got a bit larger as they trailed up to the base of Udonta’s cock, beginning to almost over lap one another, and he watched as they shifted apart every time the appendage throbbed, precum leaking like a tap left part way open.

Gaze lifting higher, he watched Yondu’s face shift from pleasure to need to pleading with every lap of his tongue, and he figured that if he got used to the taste and the overpowering scent of pussy, he could probably enjoy doing this regularly. Especially when the male began to tense up, breaths going near silent, trading out for chittering sounds, like a bug or some type of small critter. Wanting to hear more of it, he worked past the ache in his jaw, fingers hesitating before he pressed one into the hole smearing juices into his beard. The velvet soft clench was better then he had expected it would feel, suddenly very open to sticking his cocks into it, and the wail of approval the male above him made, heel smacking his back weakly? That was like music to his ears. He was doing better then he thought, confidence swelling in his chest, and he crooked his finger like he read in those romance novels he liked, feeling the walls around the appendage clench like it was trying to suck him all in. But before he could work harder, get Udonta to completion, Martinex’s voice rung out, startling him to remember that he was still there.

“Yondu. You know the rules we keep in this room. Were you about to cum without permission…?” There was an edge in that voice that sent shivers down the Xandarian’s spine, all of his hair standing on end and his gaze shot up to see the panic in the Centaurian’s eyes as he shook his head desperately, but Kraglin had a feeling he was lying. And, apparently from the shift of atmosphere in the cabin, so did Marty.

Martinex hummed softy, the sound like stones rattling filling the room and it felt far more boding then the Xandarian felt comfortable thinking about it, scooting back wearily but a hand on his shoulder had him stiffen right up. “You made him forget his protocol, that means you are a part of this punishment. Go on. He knows what he has to do, so just sit back.” Kraglin sucked his lower lip back into his mouth, unsure as to if he were getting punished as well or what. If this involved some form of lynching or something, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a part of it. In those dirty kink pornos he watched once or twice of, punishment just meant a harder fucking. But the atmosphere here felt a bit..more electrical..? Not just from the mixture of a buzzing implant bouncing energy off of the Pluvian’s body. Who, Kraglin noticed, was still wearing pants. He ignored the shifting of Yondu, chittering and swearing as he went, and instead regarded the First Mate with thick furrowed brows.

“A..aren’t you gonna get off on this..? I mean, if I ain’t what does it for ya, you don’t gotta sugar coat it. I know I ain’t much to look at.” Martinex smiled appreciatively and shook his head, reaching a cold hand out to stroke over the Xandarian’s pathetic excuse of a jaw, fingers tracing down the tendon in his throat and pausing to clip one of his nipples. He seemed rather fond of the little nubs, probably since he seemed to be the only one between them that had them. A novelty or something.

“My kind do not have sexual organs or genitals, but do not worry about me. I get off on watching others get off, and I have a select few attachable cocks I can use on you if you so want it some other time. For now, I think we should get this punishment started. Yondu slipped up on purpose, I know him well enough to see when he wants to be torn apart by someone. He must really like you.” The smile in that tone along with the flattering words brought heat to Kraglin’s face, cheeks flushed navy as his gaze flickered to Udonta who was just as flushed, if not more so. He had his hands out, red eyes averted and narrowed with embarrassment, but he could see the excited tremble of his hands as Kraglin reached for the small item he presented him. It was metal, heavier then it looked and woven intricately, rings locked into one another with a protruding basket under it, and he didn’t have to be told what it was, face on fire. So this was the form of punishment he got..dirty fuckers, both of them..

“A cock cage? He’s pretty excited, how do I…?” He trailed off, looking at the swollen plated cock, shined with arousal, and before he was answered, he reached a knobby hand forward and squeezed his base harshly. The surprise act startled a loud shout from the Centaurian, but the effect seemed to work well enough, Yondu scrambling to grip onto the sheets under his hands as he hissed out sour breath, hairless brows pinched with pain. His cock only flagged down a bit, the dirty bastard, but it was enough to force the cage around his length, clicking into place with magnets and bringing another shoot of pain through the blue man. He could tell by his hitched breath and his hooded eyes that he enjoyed this punishment, hands kneading weakly as his mouth fell open. Trying to will his boner to flag, no doubt, having the thing cramped like that couldn’t be all that good feeling. But this was supposed to be a punishment, and he looked past his hesitance to grip onto that bit of confidence he had held earlier, gaze sliding back to Marty with a soft smirk.

“Mind if I fill ‘em up? If we’re getting this comfy with each other, I gotta admit shoving yer boyfriend on both my cocks has been on my mind all tha time.” The glint of approval in the Pluvian’s eyes had a shiver race through his muscles and he didn’t need to wait for the nod before he yanked the Centaurian into his skinny lap, hipbones leaving a nice impression on his plush ass and he silently hoped it would leave a bruise. He could feel Martinex take a place back behind him, thighs braced on each side of his hips, chest to bony back. He reached around him, grabbing a hold of Yondu’s jaw and tugging him over Kraglin’s shoulder to initiate a kiss. Sloppy and pliant, huffs of breath tickling his neck as he fumbled to press both his cocks together, one blunt head that would be too thick to try on anyone analy, but his cunt was so wet and inviting, tangy taste of it still stuck between his teeth. He pierced Udonta in one tug of his scarred up hips downwards, splitting him down the middle. The thick throated click that sounded so broken and damned near close to a sob was so far from the bravado and danger he always saw them man with on bridge or out in battle that it brought a soft snarl of approval from his own chest. He rolled his hips up slowly, tugging him to impale himself on both his cocks, listening as Marty ravaged the Centaurian’s blue mouth with the vigor a starving man would eat his food with.

He began to pump up into Udonta’s cunt with more oomph, springs on the bed beginning to creak and groan as he shoved the man onto his cocks with each upward lift of his hips. The noises the male above him was making got louder and more desperate with each upwards fuck, nails scraping over his back, nicking thin skin. His cock cage was heavy and ground a bit awkwardly against his swell of his gut, but when the Centaurian convulsed around him, clamping down tight and keeping him from withdrawing, he gave a low groan, forehead thunking against a sweaty blue chest. If his cocks continued to stay in that iron grip, muscles rippling as if trying to milk him, he wasn’t sure he could make it much longer before blowing his load.

Yondu was trying to talk, tone begging, but all that came out were clicks and chitters his translator chip couldn’t make odd or ends of, pride swelling that he had brought the man to the point of forgetting all other languages he spoke with. Not broken Xandarian or lower Kree, guttural tones that had to be the reason behind how scratchy his voice always sounded. This language? Sounded near like music with how smoothly it left the man’s chest. He didn’t have to know his language to assume he was pleading for something, and the only thing he could think the guy wanted was release. So he turned his head to Martinex, mouth open to ask permission to end the punishment, but he didn’t expect to feel rough stoney lips meeting his own. A sharp edge caught on his lower lip and the scrape of crystal on his teeth caused an unpleasant shiver down his spine, but it wasn’t overall bad and the addition of tongue made it more than bearable. The sight must have been mighty good for the Centaurian, because his cunt was squeezing him tight, hips swiveling in weak little rolls as he gasped another weak little click-clack from his throat.

Too caught up with the taste of minerals and old mess hall mush on his tongue, he heard the clinking of what could only be Marty releasing the cage from around Udonta’s cock before he gasped into the Pluvian’s mouth, curses coating his talented tongue as an energetic ball of muscular blue began to bounce on his cocks with practiced ease. Kraglin’s moans of approval were swallowed whole as Yondu’s movements became far more frantic. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long when the jungle boy had began to ride him like a damned champ, but lips removed from his, worried his ear before whispering in that same demanding and husk of a tone. “You both. Cum now. For me.” How could he deny the guy after such a thing? He didn’t even have time to think, head rolling in a pliant nod as his thighs tensed, cocks exploding at the same time deep inside Udonta who gave up the sticky ghost over their stomachs, keening all pretty and high as his cunt milked him dry.

Exhaustion hit him like an Mship, body sagging against the hard stone of Marty’s chest, feeling Yondu snuggling up against his chest and purring like some feline in a sun spot, the sound making his heart quiver. Cool arms wrapped them both up with blankets, carding through his mohawk and tracing gently over the Centaurian’s shoulders. Such care in how he moved his body, humming in a lilting, haunting tune he would never expect to hear from the guy. His body was a comfortable mix of hot and cold, eyelids getting heavy from the soft lullaby, and as he glanced out of the porthole, Kraglin couldn’t help but think that he could get used to this.


End file.
